


Le pâtre et l'Irlandais

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, M/M, université
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un appartement et huit étudiants qui ne se connaissaient pas et doivent vivre ensemble.  Si un couple se formait, quel serait le regard des autres ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le pâtre et l'Irlandais

**Author's Note:**

> Défi sensualité lancé par Picotti sur la Ficothèque Ardente : une photo et quelques consignes...
> 
>  
> 
> Thème : un colocataire très attirant  
> Fandom au choix  
> PWP accepté

 

 

 

Plus grand chose dans le frigo, comme d'habitude. Il en sera réduit à manger de la confiture. Il n'aime pas la confiture, surtout celle qui mélange différentes sortes de fruits qu'apprécie tant Valérie. Bien sûr, c'est elle qui devait aller faire les courses, constate-t-il en consultant le planning établi en début de mois. Lui est de corvée nettoyage cuisine. A chacun ses tâches. Le problème, c'est que certains l'oublient un peu.

 

En soupirant, il cherche la boîte avec les petites dosettes de café. Elle n'est pas à sa place. Ah ! la voilà enfin. Derrière le pain de mie et en dessous d'un torchon. 

—  Tu m'en fais un ? 

Il se raidit en entendant la voix chaude et profonde de Stephen. Ce mec est son cauchemar. Il lui jette un coup d’œil. Évidemment, il est une fois de plus à moitié à poil. Sans nul doute, il sort de la douche. Ses cheveux dégoulinent encore. Quelques gouttes dévalent son cou pour atterrir sur sa poitrine, contournent les aréoles brunes et continuent leur course vers la serviette qui ceint ses reins. Il s'assied sur le plan de travail juste à côté de la Senseo. Lui qui est sensible aux odeurs, ne peut ignorer son eau de toilette qui envahit son espace. 

—  Oui, bien entendu, lui répond-il pourtant en souriant. 

La main de Stephen frôle la sienne quand il lui tend sa tasse. Une main longue et soignée qu'il voudrait... Non. Il ne veut rien du tout. 

Le second café coule déjà.

—  Nicolas ? 

Il tourne la tête vers le trublion. Un beau trublion. Des yeux. Des yeux... Oui, c'est normal qu'il ait des yeux. Pas si verts, pas de cette couleur de l'angélique qui pousse dans son marais poitevin et qu'enfant il savourait confite et poisseuse de sucre. Un sourire étire la bouche de l'Irlandais qu'il ne quitte plus du regard. 

—  Val a fait les courses ? interroge une autre voix qui le sort brutalement de son observation.

Lui, c'est Mike. Très loin de son Australie, il est pourtant toujours de bonne humeur. Il ne l'a jamais entendu s'énerver, contrairement à Stephen qui a un caractère de cochon. 

—  Tu y crois encore ? raille d'ailleurs ce dernier. Trop occupée avec son mec ! Un courageux celui-là, il tient le coup depuis deux semaines, ricane son rêve en passant une main impatiente dans ses cheveux blonds qui s'entêtent à lui cacher son regard. 

—  Tu parles ainsi parce que tu es seul. Le jour où tu te trouveras un copain, tu feras pareil, s'exclame l'australien. On te hurlera dessus pour que tu sortes de ta chambre ou on te courra après afin que tu fasses tes corvées et... 

La tasse qui éclate sur le carrelage coupe net leur conversation. Il est gay. Ce type qui hante ses nuits depuis qu'ils sont en coloc est gay. Il n'y croit pas. Les autres le fixent lui, puis les morceaux de porcelaine. Il se précipite, cherche une serpillière, la balayette, la ramassette, il doit être rouge comme une tomate. Quand il est en sa présence, il perd tous ses moyens. Il les entend échanger une ou deux remarques et ensuite se mettre à rire. C'est la cerise sur le gâteau. Il se fout de lui. 

—  Attention ! Tu vas te couper ! s'exclame-t-il en le voyant descendre de son perchoir. 

Stephen lui lance un coup d’œil moqueur avant d'enjamber les débris et de sortir de sa démarche sensuelle. Il retient sa respiration. La serviette va peut-être tomber ? Malheureusement non. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entend la porte de sa chambre claquer de façon très peu discrète. Il sait qu'il le fait pour réveiller Valérie qu'il ne supporte pas mais ils sont huit à dormir dans cet appartement de la cité universitaire. Huit d'horizons, de religions, d'orientations sexuelles différentes et qui ne se connaissaient pas il y a deux mois. Cinq garçons, trois filles de dix-huit à vingt-trois ans qu'on a parachutés là en leur donnant pour mission de s'entendre, de vivre ensemble. Des belges, un australien, un Irlandais, une sénégalaise, un marocain, une espagnole, un français, lui. Six hétéros et semble-t-il, deux gays. Il croyait être le seul, il faisait profil bas, ignorant de la réaction possible de ses colocataires. Et voilà que son fantasme sur pattes se révèle être gay. Il se fait un autre expresso pour s'en remettre. 

—  Tu ne t'en doutais pas ? l'interroge Mike qui a très bien suivi le cheminement de ses pensées.

—  Non. Il ne l'avait pas dit. Enfin, je n'ai rien entendu à ce sujet. Il a un physique androgyne, il en joue mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il aime les hommes. C'est plutôt bien vu et apprécié des demoiselles. Il est toujours entouré d'une tripotée de filles qui lui courent après. 

—  Et il ne se laisse jamais rattraper, ricane l'australien. Toi aussi tu es perpétuellement fourré avec des femmes et ne me dis pas que tu ne vois pas les regards énamourés que certaines lancent sur ton corps parfait qui n'en a rien à faire. 

Ah ! parce qu'il sait pour lui. C'était bien la peine de se donner tout ce mal afin qu'ils l'ignorent.

—  Tu vas encore rougir ? J'aime les filles, pourtant je sais apprécier un beau mec quand j'en vois un, raille le grand étudiant à la carrure d'athlète.

Il ne pique un fard que lorsque Stephen est à proximité mais il ne sait comment réagir devant le compliment trop direct. 

—  Je croyais que vous vous reconnaissiez entre vous, continue Mike.

Il le regarde comme un extraterrestre.

—  Oui, tu as raison nous avons écrit sur le front, avec une encre spéciale que seuls les gays voient :  "homo", s'exclame-t-il avec un peu de dépit. 

—  Ne te braque pas, poursuit-il en grimaçant, je l'ai pourtant deviné moi. Il suffit de vous observer.

Bien qu'il en ait envie, il ne veut pas lui demander ce qui l'a trahi, il se contente de lever les épaules. L'autre est en psychologie, ça doit aider. Il s'installe et se fait deux tartines de confiture avec beaucoup de beurre, il trouve que ça parait moins sucré. Le temps de boire une gorgée de son café et son déjeuner disparaît, emporté par la main pressée de Stephen qui déjà referme la porte derrière lui. Il sort de sa vie jusque ce soir. Ils se croiseront peut-être au restaurant universitaire ce midi mais ils ne s'y côtoient pas, ils ont chacun leurs amis. S'ils partagent la même cafétéria, ils n'ont aucun cours en commun étant dans des branches bien différentes : l'Irlandais est en droit international, lui en physique nucléaire.

—  Tu seras en retard, assène son vis-à-vis qui le regarde prendre d'autres tranches de pain.

.

Le week-end est arrivé bien trop vite et avec lui, la corvée de nettoyage. Si les autres se contentent trop souvent de passer l'aspirateur ou de balayer, lui, c'est armé d'un seau, d'une brosse, d'une raclette et d'une serpillière qu'il attaque, à grand renfort de produit, la cuisine. Alba est une très bonne cuisinière, elle les régale de ses plats espagnols, goûteux, parfaitement épicés. Elle aime ça, mais elle est bordélique au possible et pas vraiment du genre à essuyer un petit coup quand elle a renversé ou laissé tomber des particules d'aliments. Il récure le plan de travail, la taque vitrocéramique, la hotte, l'évier en inox, les portes des armoires, le frigo... Tout ce qui doit être lavé avant d'attaquer le sol. Ouf. Enfin fini. Le nettoyage, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, il vit seul depuis trois ans. Si les dimensions de son studio de Poitiers étaient bien plus réduites, le principe reste le même.

Des éclats de voix le sortent de ses réflexions. Il abandonne là seau et brosse et se presse vers le hall de nuit où s'ouvrent les chambres. L'une est ouverte, celle de Valérie et les cris, les insultes de la jeune fille et de son amant lui parviennent comme si il était à côté d'eux. Il fait la grimace. C'est le genre de chose qui lui donne des idées de fuite, pourtant... 

—  Reste là ! Ne t'en mêle pas ! lui enjoint la voix de Stephen tandis qu'il le retient par derrière.

—  Mais...

—  Non ! Ils vont se calmer. 

Il ne proteste plus, le bras de l'Irlandais qui entoure ses épaules le prive de toute volonté. Il sent contre son dos la chaleur de son corps et son odeur qu'il respire à grandes goulées. 

—  ...

—  Enfant de parents divorcés, hein ? lui souffle-t-il doucement contre son oreille.

—  Comme beaucoup, reconnaît-il avec un haussement d'épaules. 

Le bruit d'une claque, un fracas de verre brisé et de meuble qui tombe stoppent net leurs discussion, cette fois, ils se précipitent tous les deux. Un ouragan brun sort de la chambre et les bouscule sans aucun ménagement. Valérie, la figure rouge de colère, les yeux brûlants de rage, les fixent avec rancœur comme s'ils étaient responsables de leur différent. La table de nuit retournée et la lampe cassée expliquent les bruits entendus. Ils préfèrent la laisser se calmer. 

Il retourne à son nettoyage interrompu et reste interdit à la vue de son seau renversé. L'eau sale inonde une partie de la cuisine et du living. Manifestement, il a gêné la sortie de Loni qui l'a éjecté de son chemin. Il soupire avant d'empoigner la serpillière, il y en a pour un moment. Quelques instants plus tard, Stephen revient en traînant Valérie par le bras. 

—  Ce n'est pas à Nicolas à réparer les conneries de ton mec. Il avait tout fini. C'est à toi. Déjà, c'est lui qui a été aux courses mardi en voyant que tu ne les avais pas faites le jour avant. Toi, tu manges peut-être à l'extérieur la plupart du temps, ce n'est pas notre cas. On a établi des règles en début d'année que tu as approuvées et tu les respecteras jusque fin juin. Maintenant, tu ramasses !

Quand Stephen prend ce ton glacial, personne ne lui tient tête. Valérie pas plus que les autres. Elle lui arrache le torchon des mains et se met à éponger. 

—  Sale pédé ! lance-t-elle derrière le dos de l'Irlandais qui vient de sortir. 

Tel un coup de poing, il reçoit le vocable comme si il lui était destiné. Lui aussi est gay. 

—  Merci, fait-il en la regardant bien en face.

—  Mais non, pas toi, je...

—  Si, moi aussi. 

Il la laisse là, se foutant pas mal de ce qu'il adviendra de toute cette inondation. Il passe un training. Les sept cent soixante hectares du domaine universitaire dont la moitié sont des forêts sont à lui. Peu de chances qu'il y rencontre quelqu'un et cela lui convient très bien.

.

Stephen écoute la porte de la chambre de Nicolas se refermer, puis celle de l'appartement. Il a entendu l'insulte de la belge et, pour une fois, il n'a pas voulu envenimer les choses. Peut-être aurait-il dû. Pour lui. Le français se sentirait certainement mieux. Il se lève et se poste à sa fenêtre. Il suit des yeux la silhouette mince de son colocataire qui s'éloigne. Il ne court pas tous les jours. Juste quand il est nerveux ou ému ou morose. Ce qui veut dire plusieurs fois par semaine.

En ces mois, il a appris très peu de choses de lui. Certains se livrent facilement, deux ne font pas partie de ce lot là : Nicolas et Sofiane, le marocain, le plus jeune d'entre-eux. Il n'a que dix-huit ans. C'est tôt pour quitter famille et pays. Ses pensées se tournent à nouveau vers le français. Il se tient souvent à l'écart, il accomplit ce qui doit l'être, scrupuleusement. Il nettoie, cuisine, sort les poubelles sans hésitation. Il ne se mêle que rarement à eux, restant la plupart du temps dans sa chambre. Certains soirs, il rentre tard. Que fait-il, qui voit-il ? A-t-il quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Il ne sait pas. Ses absences le laissent supposer.

Il a entendu son étonnante réplique. Lui ne cache pas qu'il est gay, ne le chante pas sur tous les toits non plus, contrairement à Nicolas qui fuit dès qu'on parle de sexe ou de filles, ce qui explique peut-être qu'il ignorait sa propre orientation sexuelle. Lui a compris depuis longtemps. Ses regards dérobés, sa confusion quand il est dans ses parages ont trahi son intérêt. Le garçon lui plaît. Il le trouve superbe. L’inconscience qu'il a de son charme est un atout de plus qu'il apprécie. Son visage fin, mangé par de grands yeux noisette, encadré de cheveux mi-longs presque noirs, rougit souvent. Il s'amuse à le provoquer rien que pour contempler son embarras. De toute évidence, il aime s'habiller et porte des vêtements ajustés qui, même s'ils dévoilent peu de surface de peau, accusent un corps mince et nerveux, très séduisant. Pourtant, Nicolas fuit devant les autres. Il voudrait être celui qui brisera la carapace qu'il a construite pour se protéger. 

Est-il prêt à s'attacher aussi tôt après sa rupture avec Liam ? Et peut-être à souffrir à nouveau. Bien que Nicolas soit tout l'opposé de son ex, extraverti, fêtard et surtout infidèle. Quand il lui a annoncé avec un grand sourire qu'il avait déposé son dossier à l'université de San Diego, qu'il était accepté et qu'il partait en Californie, la foudre est tombée à ses pieds. Alors qu'ils vivaient en couple depuis plus d'un an, il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet, parlant au contraire d'un avenir commun après leurs études à Dublin. Devant la fermeté de sa décision et surtout sa manifeste indifférence qu'il découvrait enfin, il avait fait ses bagages et avait emménagé chez son frère pour le dernier mois de cours. Les langues s'étaient alors déliées autour de lui et il avait compris qui était son petit-ami. Chaque étudiant gay lui semblait avoir profité de son corps en son absence. Il avait pensé que bouger, fuir les projets communs lui feraient du bien. A son tour, il avait envoyé sa candidature à diverses facultés à l'étranger. La belge avait répondu favorablement et la possibilité de loger la première année à la cité universitaire avait fait pencher la balance en sa faveur. Il ne le regrette pas. 

Combien de temps est-il ainsi resté perdu dans ses pensées ? Voilà Nicolas qui rentre en longues foulées. La clef tourne dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvre et se referme, celle de sa chambre, puis celle de la douche, un rituel qu'il connaît pas cœur. Il se rassied devant son ordinateur portable et se plonge en son cours de droit international privé, après il reverra The Law and Practice of International Organizations, l'un des cours qu'il a choisis en anglais. Être seul a cet avantage qu'il consacre bien plus de temps à étudier.

.

Depuis l'épisode de la dispute entre Valérie et son petit-ami, Nicolas n'a pas revu son fantasme. L'Irlandais semble l'éviter. Ou peut-être est-ce un concours de circonstances. En allant assister à une conférence, il l'a entrevu dans un couloir des amphithéâtres de l'Europe. Comme d'habitude, il était entouré d'un groupe d'étudiants. Il a posé une main familière sur l'épaule d'un de ses amis, de l'autre, il a rejeté ses cheveux blonds en arrière avant de rire de la plaisanterie de son copain. Une fois de plus, il l'a trouvé beau. 

Depuis qu'ils savent qu'il est gay, l'attitude des occupants de leur appartement n'a pas changé envers lui. Il faut dire qu'il n'est proche d'aucun. Cette semaine, il est de corvée tables et lave-vaisselle. Ils ne s'éternisent pas devant les plats de Fabien qui est un piètre cuisinier. Avec lui, c'est plutôt pâtes, omelettes, boulettes, frites surgelées ou cassoulet en boîtes et il trouve encore moyen de les rendre difficilement mangeables. Stephen n'a pas dîné une seule fois en leur compagnie. 

Puisque tous connaissent son orientation y compris ce dernier, il a décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains et de l'aborder. Ils sont colocataires, non ? Autant s'en servir. Après tout, il n'a rien à perdre. 

—  Je peux ?

Il s'est pressé pour que la table à laquelle est assis Stephen soit encore à peu près vide et, planté devant son Irlandais, il désigne la chaise qui lui fait face. Son interlocuteur opine de la tête. L'ami avec qui il discutait lance un regard surpris à l'envahisseur qu'il est. Il pose son plateau et s'installe. 

—  On ne t'a pas vu aux dîners, tu fuis la cuisine de Fabien ? se moque-t-il. 

—  Tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'on est peu nombreux à table quand c'est son tour ? 

—  Il n'est pas doué, admet-il. 

—  Tu es gentil, ricane l'autre. 

—  Yann, annonce le voisin de Stephen. Puisque cet impoli ne nous présente pas, raille celui-ci. 

—  Nicolas.

—  Tu es en droit aussi ?

—  Non. Physique nucléaire.

Les yeux ronds du garçon le font rire. Il a l'habitude de cette réaction.

—  Tu es français ?

—  Oui. Poitevin. Et toi ?

—  Luxembourgeois. Je kotte (1) en ville avec un pote.

—  C'est chouette d'avoir un appartement, c'était mon cas à Poitiers. Cela a bien des avantages. On peut au moins recevoir qui l'on veut sans crainte d'être jugé ou gêné. Je suis plutôt...

—  Nicolas !

Il remet ses lunettes en place nerveusement et, incertain, regarde l'Irlandais. Pourquoi semble-t-il irrité ? Le fait qu'il essaye de se faire accepter dans son cercle d'amis lui déplaît ? Sa simple présence éventuellement. Maintenant qu'il est là, il ne peut pas fuir. Un grand sourire moqueur étire les lèvres de Yann qui les contemple. Deux filles qui s'asseyent le tirent d'embarras, elles se lancent dans le récit de leurs cours du matin accaparant l'attention des étudiants, l'ignorant royalement. 

.

Stephen observe Nicolas qui mange en silence. Il est magnifique. Il n'a jamais été aussi surpris que quand il l'a vu s'asseoir à leur table. Il apprend de lui une tout autre facette. Ainsi, il peut l'aborder, sourire et converser sans être le moins du monde mal à l'aise. Pourquoi l'a-t-il rappelé à l'ordre ? D'où vient cette possessivité qu'il se découvre. Depuis quatre jours, peu désireux de se lancer dans une relation qui sera vouée à la rupture au plus tard à la fin de leurs études, il a évité de se retrouver en sa présence. Le jeune français est libre de ses faits et gestes, si Yann le croque en une bouchée, ce ne sont pas ses affaires. Regardez-le celui-là, il a déjà enclenché le sourire séduction numéro cinq en espérant que Nicolas va lui tomber dans les bras pour une partie de jambes en l'air. Et ces deux pimbêches qui font mine de ne pas le voir. 

—  Tu veux un café ? lui demande-t-il quand il a terminé de manger. 

—  Oui, merci.

Il dépose devant lui un petit noir et une religieuse. Il n'a pas pu résister à l'envie de lui faire plaisir. On ne vit pas en communauté sans connaître les goûts des autres. Enfin, il sait surtout ceux de son vis-à-vis. Nicolas le remercie d'un sourire. 

—  Moi, je dois y aller maintenant, s'exclame Yann. Nicolas, nous nous reverrons très vite, je pense. On se retrouve ce soir après les cours, mon chou, continue-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Son ton suggère bien des choses. Il y a longtemps qu'il a fait un tour dans le lit du luxembourgeois. Il n'est plus en couple et il n'est pas moine, alors quoi de plus naturel ? Cela n'a jamais été très loin. Et l'autre le sait, il a seulement voulu faire comprendre à Nicolas que lui aussi est gay. Les yeux de celui-ci le suivent jusqu'à la sortie, il a l'air contrarié. Il a toujours pensé que le français avait un faible pour lui. Il semble s'être fait des illusions. A moins que.

—  Fais attention, Yann est un grand méchant loup, se moque-t-il en guettant sa réaction.

Son vis-à-vis hausse les épaules. 

—  Pas de chaperon rouge, raille-t-il en désignant sa tête. Il ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne drague pas un mec qui est en couple.

Il manque s'étrangler avec son café. En couple ? Draguer ? Son timide ? Il va au plus urgent : remettre les pendules à l'heure.

—  En couple ? Yann ? ricane-t-il. Son genre, c'est une nuit, jamais deux.

—  Toi aussi ?

—  Non. Cela m'arrive pourtant quand le besoin s'en fait sentir, avoue-t-il. 

Nicolas déguste son gâteau en silence. Il paraît réfléchir avant d'arrêter sur lui ses yeux trop grands. Il s'y perd un instant puis réagit. 

—  Il faut que j'y aille. On se verra à l'appartement, je serai là ce soir.

Il fuit. Il le plante avant qu'il ne lui pose une question à laquelle il ne peut répondre. Il évite son regard qui semble espérer ce qu'il ne veut pas lui donner. Pourquoi déjà ?Et en ce cas, dans quel but l'avoir assuré qu'il serait là ? 

.

A moins qu'il ait cours à l'autre bout du domaine universitaire, Stephen est parti bien trop tôt. Bien trop vite. Nicolas soupire et finit le café offert par le trublion.

Il est tard quand il rentre à l'appartement après son entraînement de taekwondo. Il est harassé, la journée a été longue. L'Irlandais le fusille des yeux dès son entrée. Il lui adresse un regard surpris avant de foncer vers la cuisine. Il cherche dans les casseroles ce qui reste à manger et soupire devant les pâtes trop cuites qui ressemblent plus à une bouillie compacte rosée qu'à des spaghettis bolognaise. Il s'en sert pourtant une assiette, met une tonne de parmesan pour donner un peu de goût à cette masse informe qu'il devine insipide et, une fois dans la salle à manger, s'aperçoit que Stephen n'y est plus.

—  Il est sorti, annonce Mike.

Il lui adresse un sourire qu'il veut indifférent avant d'ingurgiter les pâtes qui lui paraissent encore plus fades que prévu. Stoïque, il les avale en cogitant. Stephen lui a dit qu'il serait à l'appartement, oui, mais cela ne ressemblait en rien à un rendez-vous. Qu'attendait-il ? Qu'il se justifie ? 

Depuis qu'il le sait gay et qu'il ne craint plus la première opinion des autres, il se sent détendu, soulagé. Bon, ce n'est pas encore la confiance en soi pourtant il arrive à être à peu près lui même, sans ces rougeurs intempestives qui le mettaient mal à l'aise dès que Stephen lui adressait la parole ou surprenait son regard posé sur lui. D'une fourchette maussade, il finit son assiette avec bien des difficultés.

  
  


Il n'a pas terminé tôt. De toute évidence, le prof n'était pas pressé. La place à côté de son Irlandais est prise. Il se dirige vers Linda et Nathan qui sont dans sa section quand il s'entend héler. Yann lui fait de grands signes. Pas d'autre choix que de s'asseoir en face de lui, malgré le visage fermé de Stephen deux chaises plus loin. Le luxembourgeois entreprend de lui présenter les membres du groupe. Bientôt la conversation est générale.

.

Stephen regarde Nicolas discourir avec le sourire. Nulle gêne en lui, il semble dans son élément. Les autres sont manifestement conquis. Il le découvre et, en même temps, ne comprend pas son attitude à la résidence.

—  Tu pratiques un sport ? interroge Michael pour qui c'est là un élément essentiel dans la vie estudiantine et qui n'admet pas son propre désintérêt envers la chose.

—  Le taekwondo, entend-il répondre le jeune français. Deux entraînements par semaine, les lundi et jeudi soir.

Jeudi ? Mais, c'était hier. Voilà la raison de son retard. Pas d'aventure cachée, pas d'amant dans un placard. Il est à la fois confus de ses suppositions et soulagé.

—  On a fini à vingt heures, le temps de prendre une douche, d'attraper le bus 48 pour la résidence, explique Nicolas avec une grimace, il est de suite vingt et une heures. Cela fait de longues journées quand il faut faire ses corvées ménagères en rentrant.

La discussion s'aiguille sur leurs logements, leurs avantages, leurs inconvénients. Ils sont les seuls, Nicolas et lui, à bénéficier d'un appartement à la cité universitaire. Les autres habitent encore chez les parents ou sont kotteurs en ville. Aïfa évoque le kot-à-projet (2) auquel elle participe avec Johann son voisin de tablée. Avec cinq étudiants, ils ont loué une grande maison dans un quartier défavorisé. Chaque soir, en groupes de deux ou trois, ils aident les enfants en difficulté scolaire et il y en a beaucoup dans leur voisinage. Hormis la vie en communauté, ils gèrent leur objectif collectif et, peut-être grâce à celui-ci, ils semblent bien s'entendre. Johann parle de Kàp For Live un autre kot-à-projet qui a déjà un an d'existence et sur lequel ils ont copié afin d'élaborer leur propre organisation. Le but, la réalisation de concerts dans le centre de Liège afin de promouvoir de jeunes talents musicaux et encourager des rencontres, est pourtant bien différent mais la structure est la même. 

Il voit son colocataire se passionner pour le sujet posant des questions pertinentes au fur et à mesure des explications. Les yeux brillants, il écoute ses interlocuteurs, rit de leurs anecdotes, de leurs petits déboires avec les élèves. Il l'a complètement oublié et il en ressent du dépit, comme hier il a éprouvé de la colère en constatant son absence. Du taekwondo ? Vraiment. Il semble s'être trompé du tout au tout sur son timide qui en définitive n'en est pas un. Et bouleversant à nouveau ses certitudes, Nicolas lui lance un coup d’œil où il retrouve son habituel désarroi. Où il le retrouve. Ainsi, il est sa fragilité. Cette constatation l'éblouit.

Sans s'en apercevoir, Stephen termine son plat qui est maintenant froid. 

—  Tu veux un café ?

—  Oui. 

Il regarde s'éloigner ce garçon qui lui chamboule le cœur et le corps. Le léger balancement de ses hanches captive son attention, sa gestuelle l'émeut plus qu'il ne veut l'avouer.

—  Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

Il fixe Yann qui est venu s'installer en face de lui à la place que vient de quitter Maud. 

—  De quoi parles-tu ? 

—  Nicolas. 

—  Il n'y a rien à dire.

—  Un homme n'est pas l'autre, Stephen. 

—  C'est toi qui prétends ça ? ricane-t-il. Toi qui les inter-changes comme des paires de chaussettes ?

Maudites confidences. Pourquoi, un soir où l'absence de cet autre se faisait plus sentir, lui a-t-il raconté sa relation avec Liam ? 

—  C'est un garçon réservé. Que fait-il en notre compagnie alors que ses copains sont là et se demandent ce qu'il lui prend ? 

—  ...

—  S'il ne t'intéresse pas, je commencerai volontiers quelque chose avec lui. Il donne envie de se ranger.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de lui envoyer un regard incendiaire. Le sourire qui étire les lèvres du luxembourgeois, son air entendu lui montrent qu'il a sauté à pieds joints dans le piège tendu.

.

Nicolas pose sa tasse accompagnée d'une frangipane devant Stephen qui lui indique la chaise vide à côté de lui. Avec un geste d'excuse vers Aïfa et Johan, il s'y assied. Il ne reste qu'un quart d'heure avant la reprise des cours. Inconscient du regard de son voisin sur lui, il suçote sa cuillère, la lèche soigneusement. Il savoure le contraste entre son flan et l'amertume du café noir tout en écoutant les deux hommes discuter d'un point de droit social. Il jette un coup d’œil à sa montre, il est doit y aller. Les autres ne commencent qu'une heure plus tard.

  
  


Il fait froid mais sec et Nicolas décide de marcher avant de rentrer. Chaque allure correspond à un état d'esprit. Quand il court, c'est qu'il est en colère, contre lui-même le plus souvent. Là, il est bien, aussi admire-t-il tout à loisir l'environnement. Peinte d'ocre, de carmin, de roux, avec de temps en temps une touche de vert qui refuse de s'effacer narguant le camaïeu automnal, la forêt est belle. Il aime errer dans sa quiétude. Le craquement des feuilles sous ses pas est le seul bruit qui les rythme. De plus en plus, il ose s'éloigner dans les petites sentes loin des chemins balisés. Le domaine est aussi un musée en plein air. Plus de cent réalisations, sculptures modernes, parfois abstraites surprennent le promeneur au détour d'un chemin, au milieu d'une clairière. Il ne comprend rien à l'art et beaucoup d’œuvres le laissent de marbre. Pourtant, une l'émeut plus que toutes réunies : le pâtre. 

Appuyé sur son bâton, drapé dans une courte étoffe, le regard tourné vers ce qui doit être l'immensité des savanes africaines, l'homme est impressionnant de dignité. Trop maigre, avec un cou trop fin, des bras trop longs, des méplats trop accentués, il est beau. De cette beauté intérieure qui bouleverse un visage. Après s'être rendu au Congo, le sculpteur Idel Lanchelevici a réalisé des statues représentant les trois piliers fondamentaux de l'économie ancestrale : le pâtre, le pêcheur et le chasseur. L'indigène est magnifié, célébré. Il ne s'agit pas ici d'une image de l'esclave révolté, mais bien celle de l'homme africain dans toute sa dignité d'homme avec un grand H. Quand il doute de ce qu'il est, il aime venir ici. Ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui pourtant ses pas l'y ont mené. Dans la froidure mordante, il reste là un long moment, affrontant la fierté du géant de bronze avant de reprendre son chemin, serein. Calmée cette envie qui lui serre les tripes depuis qu'il côtoie de près son trop séduisant colocataire. 

  
  


Lorsque Nicolas rentre, la chaleur de l'appartement l'assaille. Des rires retentissent dans le living. Ils sont quelques-uns en train de boire de la bière et de manger des chips devant un film d'action. Des têtes inconnues dans le lot. Par contre le garçon qui est assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil qu'occupe Stephen et qui se penche vers lui un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres, il ne le connaît que trop bien. A son arrivée, il est sorti avec lui trois semaines. Très mignon mais plus collant que lui, tu meurs. 

Il tente un repli stratégique vers sa chambre. Son prénom lancé joyeusement stoppe toute tentative de fuite, il est repéré. Il ne peut que se diriger vers l'importun. 

—  Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? questionne Mike, curieux.

—  Nous sommes sortis ensemble, explique Arnaud. Ce fut court mais intense. Non, chaton ?

—  Le chaton est frigorifié et va se changer, réplique-t-il avec dérision après l'avoir embrassé brièvement. 

Il y met le temps. C'est le genre de soirées qu'il évite. Ils vont boire et les débordements habituels s'en suivront. Il fuira dès le repas terminé. Il se faufile dans la cuisine et se fait un café. En bruit de fond, leurs discussions. Le premier film doit être fini. 

—  On n'attend que toi, dit la voix basse et tendre de ses rêves les plus chauds.

Il se retourne. Stephen est appuyé au chambranle de la porte. Une canette de bière en main, il le fixe. 

—  On a décidé d'aller chercher des pizzas. Cela arrange bien Fabien qui voulait sortir et nous aussi, il faut l'avouer, se moque-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

—  Quatre saisons avec des anchois en supplément. Attends, je vais...

—  Laisse, je t'invite.

Il ne le lui dira pas mais la fin du mois s'annonce, son portefeuille et son compte en banque sont pratiquement vides et leur lubie ne l'arrangeait pas particulièrement. Il veut le remercier, il n'est déjà plus là. La porte claque. Ils sont partis. Il pousse un soupir. Lui a fini son café et n'a plus aucune excuse pour rester cloîtré dans la cuisine. Arnaud, Sofiane, les trois filles et plusieurs qu'il ne connaît pas refont le monde à grands coups de clichés sulfureux. Le plus jeune qui fait sciences politiques est le mieux placé pour parler des problèmes des pays en voie de développement et les musulmans, pourtant un long escogriffe au look intello, à la trentaine presque atteinte le reprend de volée à chaque fois et finalement le ton monte. Il voit arriver les ennuis.

—  Sofiane a raison, intervient-il à l'étonnement général.

Il détaille son argument sur la baisse des exportations vers l'Europe et l'accroissement de celles vers l'Amérique, mettant le soixante-huitard au défi d'y trouver une faille et de le contrer. Et, constatant son silence, il ne le ménage pas. 

—  Savoir parler, c'est bien, savoir écouter, c'est mieux, conclut-il sèchement.

Ce n'est pas lui qui s'emballe mais celle qui semble sa compagne. Il démolit son objection fantaisiste en deux temps trois mouvements appuyé par le jeune Sofiane qui a retrouvé ses moyens. Il le laisse ensuite controverser, prêt à le soutenir en cas de problème. 

.

Stephen observe l'attitude de Nicolas lorsque celui-ci ignore sa présence et il découvre une autre facette de cet homme qu'il semble avoir largement sous-estimé. Il le connaissait timide voire emprunté, il se révèle là, sûr de lui et même incisif. La passion de la discussion anime son visage tendu vers ses détracteurs. En gestes élégants et sensuels, il ponctue son discours. Le premier était émouvant, le second est séduisant. Il est juste extraordinaire. Il pose la main sur son épaule et reçoit un coup d’œil stupéfait. Il a de plus en plus de mal à résister à son instinct qui lui dit de ne pas le laisser lui échapper.

—  Tu es là ? s'étonne Nicolas.

—  Ils étaient bien assez de quatre pour aller à la pizzeria. J'ai préféré prendre une douche et me mettre à l'aise, termine-t-il en écartant les bras en un geste consciemment provocant.

Ses yeux noisette envisagent son torse moulé par un tee-shirt noir à longues manches, descendent, il y lit du désir et Nicolas rougit avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les autres. Ce mec va le rendre fou. Il s'assied sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, s'appuyant contre son flanc. Il respire l'odeur de son shampoing, de son after-shave, il voudrait celle de son corps. Dans le creux de la nuque, parmi les petits cheveux très courts, tout rond, un point de beauté le nargue. Il se fait violence pour ne pas y poser les lèvres. Il a faim de bien autre chose que de cette pizza qui tarde. De cet homme trop silencieux depuis qu'il sait sa présence. Il imagine sa peau sous ses doigts, sa bouche répondant à la sienne. Il l'évoque soupirant son plaisir entre ses bras, criant même sa jouissance. Osera-t-il ? Est-il top ? bottom ? Il s'en moque, il aime les deux, avec une préférence pour le second.

Les pizzas arrivent à point nommé, l'empêchant de faire une bêtise. Il se lève et l'attend. Sa main se pose un peu impatiente au creux de la taille souple. C'est la première fois qu'il touche son corps en admettant le besoin qu'il a de lui.

.

La main de l'Irlandais sur sa taille le prend par surprise. Ce n’est pourtant que la suite logique de son regard qu'il a senti sur lui depuis presque une heure. Elle laisse une trace chaude dans son dos qui le fait frémir. Ils se sont assis côte à côte. Il jette un coup d’œil discret à son profil. Ses cheveux blonds ont séchés en mèches de soie brillante qui chatoie sous la lumière artificielle, Stephen les repousse d'un geste lascif qui l'ébranle. L'objet de son intérêt sent son regard et se tourne vers lui. Il se perd dans l'angélique. Il y en a en Irlande ?

.

Bon sang. Que Nicolas arrête de le fixer ainsi où il ne répond plus de rien. L'a-t-il pensé si fort ? Le français, les joues en feu, plonge le nez dans son assiette et une fois encore, son geste lui retourne les sens. Autour d'eux, ils discutent, rient, Stephen ne les entend pas. Peut-être que la pizza est bonne, il ne sait pas. La seule chose à laquelle il est sensible est la présence de l'autre, sa main qui tient le quartier de pâte qu'il porte à sa bouche, ses dents qui croquent dedans, ses lèvres luisantes de sauce rouge. Il atteint le point de non retour. 

.

En souriant de façon narquoise, Mike contemple ce qui se joue devant lui. Des semaines que ces deux là se tournent autour, l'un très amoureux perdant tous ses repères quand le second est là, ce dernier provoquant instinctivement l'autre puis faisant un pas en arrière pour mieux fuir une future relation qu'il devine sérieuse. Il regarde, guette, étudie. Il aime ça. Le grand théâtre de la vie. La rue, la fac, les endroits fréquentés par des gens divers sont ses terrains d'observation et il y découvre des tas de choses. Les gestes, les positions des corps, les expressions des traits ou des yeux trahissent les envies, les hésitations, les répulsions, les peurs. 

.

—  Tu veux changer de goût ? propose Stephen à mi-voix.

Nicolas contemple la moitié de sa pizza restante, une pepperoni avec des champignons _et des poivrons._

—  Pourquoi pas ? 

Complices, ils échangent leur carton et continuent à manger. La main de l'Irlandais s'égare sur sa cuisse pour une caresse furtive, il en perd son quartier de pâte qu'il rattrape tant bien que mal et plutôt mal que bien. Il lèche ses doigts maculés de sauce tomate avant de lancer un regard en coin à son voisin. 

—  Je dois t'avertir avant ? lui souffle celui-ci d'un air amusé. 

Il secoue la tête négativement. 

—  Je ne m'y attendais pas, simplement.

—  Trop direct ?

Il ne sait que répondre. Venant de Yann, il aurait été étonné d'une autre attitude. Séducteur, fonceur, il doit être hardi. A Stephen, il supposait plus de réserve. Au fond, il connaît très peu l'Irlandais qui parait, avec lui, pour une raison qu'il ignore, sur la défensive. Autant ne pas le braquer.

—  Etonné, c'est tout. 

Il lui laisse la porte ouverte, ce que l'autre comprend de suite. Sa main vient donc se poser carrément sur sa cuisse créant une zone chaude dont il n'est que trop conscient. Il mêle ses doigts aux siens. Ce n'est pas pratique pour manger surtout quand on est droitier. Il surprend sur eux le regard d'Arnaud, assis à côté de Mike et en face de Stephen et se rappelle la proximité des deux hommes lorsqu'il est rentré. 

—  Tu connais Arnaud ? demande-t-il à mi-voix à son voisin.

—  Apparemment, pas autant que toi, raille l'Irlandais. 

—  A mon arrivée en Belgique, fin de l'été, je suis sorti avec lui trois semaines, admet-il. Nous n'avions rien en commun, nous ne pouvions pas nous entendre.

—  Il fait partie d'un groupe où j'ai quelques copains. Il en a profité que Fabien et sa femme venaient pour les accompagner. Je crois que je lui ai tapé dans l’œil lors de notre dernière escapade en bande et qu'il espère bien concrétiser ce soir. Non ! Tu ne te défiles pas ! souffle-t-il quand il veut retirer sa main. Il ne m'intéresse pas. Si c'était le cas, je serais à ses côtés. 

—  Je t'intéresse ? ose-t-il demander en appuyant fortement sur le premier pronom.

—  Comme si tu ne le savais pas, se marre-t-il sans le quitter du regard.

—  Non. Tu semblais plutôt me fuir. 

—  Pas ce soir, les grandes discussions, Nico. Cela arrivera en son temps. Viens.

Ses doigts serrent les siens avant de le laisser. Il reste là avec ses interrogations à suivre des yeux la silhouette élancée qui va s'installer dans un canapé devant la télé. D'un regard, il lui enjoint de venir à ses côtés. Il hésite. Il lui plaît infiniment, c'est vrai. Il emplit ses rêves et ses nuits. Pourquoi pas ses jours ? Pourtant il pressent des complications et, comme tout le monde, il a horreur de ça. Arnaud qui se lève résout le problème pour lui. Pas question qu'il lui laisse la place.

.

Stephen a vu son incertitude et craint un instant qu'il ne le rejoigne pas. Lui qui hésitait, ne supporte plus l'idée que Nicolas puisse s'éloigner. Il le regarde venir à lui de sa démarche souple. Un jean slim moule la discrète ondulation du bas de son corps, un pull en mailles fluides, un peu luisant, se colle à son torse lorsqu'il se retourne vers Arnaud qui le hèle et laisse deviner une poitrine dure et certainement glabre si il en juge par l'encolure en V qui ne montre aucun poil superflu. Il a tout à découvrir car, contrairement à lui, l'homme qu'il guette est pudique. Il s'assied contre lui. 

—  Que te voulait Arnaud ? demande-t-il même s'il a déjà son idée sur la question.

—  Savoir si nous sommes en couple.

—  Et ? 

—  Je lui ai répondu que oui.

Tout est dit. Le petit coup de pouce du destin qui fait qu'ils sortent ensemble sans l'avoir vraiment décidé tout en ayant envie. De nouveau, il a un homme à aimer, à choyer, à satisfaire. Un homme qui pourra le briser d'un simple geste, d'un seul mensonge. Un homme qui l'aimera et comblera sa solitude. Des bras qui l'étreindront les soirs de cafard, un corps chaud contre qui il dormira, des caresses familières qui satisferont son désir nuit après nuit, une odeur à nulle autre pareille qui emplira son lit et hantera ses jours. Le partage du café du matin, de la salle de bain, des rhumes et des maux de tête, des visites aux parents. Toute cette intimité bouleversante qui soude un couple et avec laquelle il est à la fois anxieux et tenté de renouer avec impatience parce que c'est avec lui. Il expire puis sourit. 

—  Tu as bien fait.

. 

Intérieurement, Nicolas soupire de soulagement. Il a été amoureux, il y a longtemps. Il était adolescent. De loin, il l'observait courant les filles de leur classe. Une relation étroite est quelque chose de tout à fait nouveau pour lui. Il a eu des élans de cœur, bien sûr. Des moments de passion vite éteints. Il est sorti avec des garçons, mais ils se voyaient dans le but d'aller aller au resto ou en boîte, afin de coucher ensemble chez l'un ou chez l'autre au gré de leurs envies. Plus des sex-friends qu'autre chose. Ici, ils vivront une relation amoureuse et qui plus est, sous le même toit. Ils s'apprivoiseront. Il connaît le caractère à fleur de peau et impétueux de son petit-ami, il l'a vu pousser des coups de gueule mémorables. Et il sera incapable de fermer la sienne. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, ils se heurteront. Stephen piquera des colères qui l'inciteront, lui, à aller courir par tous les temps dans le domaine du Sart-Tilman. Encore faut-il qu'ils arrivent jusque là. Pour ça, ils devront affronter le regard des autres colocataires avec qui ils vivent jour après jour. Être au courant qu'ils sont gays est une chose, avoir un couple sous les yeux au quotidien en est une tout autre. Déjà, il sait que certains auront beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Déjà, il sait qu'il fera tout pour que ça marche.

La main de Stephen qui se glisse derrière lui au niveau de la taille le sort de ses pensées. Il lui adresse un regard en coin et tombe dans les angéliques qui l'observent. Il s'alanguit sur son flanc, dans sa chaleur et le sourire de Stephen lui montre qu'il répond à son attente. Non, il ne se cachera pas. Ceux qui n'avaient pas compris ce qui se tramait, en les voyant ainsi l'un contre l'autre, son bras autour de lui, sont maintenant au courant. Son chéri, son homme brûle les étapes. Termes troublants qu'il n'a jamais employés. Ou dans son imagination, seulement. 

Le second film de leur soirée cinéma envoie sa bande annonce sur l'écran et Mike éteint la lumière au profit d'une petite veilleuse. Un silence relatif se fait. Si remarques acerbes il doit y avoir, elles attendront. Les doigts qui caressent son côté accaparent son attention et occultent le thriller qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas envie de regarder. Stephen, lui, semble le suivre avec beaucoup d'attention. Quoique... La pénombre facilitant la manœuvre, il change légèrement de position, sa main se pose dans le bas de son dos, titille la ceinture de son jean avant de se faufiler sous le tee-shirt palpant la peau chaude et douce qu'il roule entre ses doigts.

.

Nicolas n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! Lui se contente d'un léger et discret effleurement de son flanc au dessus de son haut. Ou a-t-il appris cette caresse sensuelle ? Il semblerait qu'il ait encore bien des choses à découvrir de son faux timide. Et l'envie de ce corps qui déjà le taraudait ces derniers jours le met maintenant au supplice. Il le serre avec emportement contre lui et ses lèvres entrent pour la première fois en contact avec sa peau au niveau de sa tempe, explorent ensuite son cou, lui rappelant le petit point de beauté rond qui le narguait dans sa nuque et sur lequel il pose enfin la bouche. 

—  Je vais te sauter dessus si tu continues, lui souffle-t-il tout contre son oreille.

Un sourire tendrement moqueur étire cette trop belle bouche augmentant encore le désir qu'il a lui. On doit être à peu de chose près au milieu du film, si Mike rallume la lumière maintenant pour leur petit entracte boissons habituel, il est perdu. La bosse qui déforme son jean ne passera pas inaperçue. Si lui aime la provocation, ce n'est peut-être pas être le cas de son compagnon. Il ne veut pas le mettre mal à l'aise dès le début. Nicolas tourne le visage vers lui et leurs bouches se joignent. Sous les siennes, les lèvres souples frémissent. Nico les lèche doucement, exige plus que ce simple contact et ce premier baiser s'approfondit, sensuel, interminable. En affamé, il en demande plus encore et ce mec, ce soi-disant réservé suit sans problème, l'emmène même dans son monde de volupté insoupçonné. Sa main se fait dure dans le base de son dos, son baiser dévorant, lui ne reprend son souffle que pour mieux replonger en la passion de l'autre. Et la lumière les inonde. Nicolas a un petit grognement frustré puis lui adresse un sourire navré. 

—  Désolé les gars, insiste Mike lourdement. 

—  On va te croire, raille-t-il avant de se lever afin d'aller chercher à boire sans tenter de cacher son état d'excitation difficilement dissimulable.

—  La moitié du film, c'est la moitié, assène l'australien avec un rire moqueur.

—  Ben tiens ! Tu veux une bière ? fait-il en se tournant vers son petit-ami.

—  Non, un coca.

.

Nicolas reste seul sous les regards des autres. Ils n'ont été ni futés ni discrets sur ce coup là. Pourtant, trop content de la tournure que prennent les choses entre Stephen et lui, il est assez euphorique que pour ignorer leurs réactions. Il s'en repentira certainement demain. Lui n'assiste jamais à ces soirées. Quelle idée de faire des entractes. 

Il en comprend mieux la finalité quand Stephen revient et lui tend son verre accompagné d'une barre glacée recouverte d'une couche de chocolat croquant qui fait irrésistiblement penser aux frisko des séances de cinéma des années soixante. Il adore ce clin d’œil au passé. Il lèche avec entrain la surface noire entreprenant de débarrasser à grands coups de langue la crème blanche de sa gangue plus amère. Depuis qu'il est petit, c'est sa manie. 

—  Arrête ça, Nico, lui souffle son voisin. 

Il le regarde avec stupéfaction. Le désir brûlant qu'il lit dans ses yeux qui suivent sa bouche le remplit de satisfaction. Et, c'est délibérément qu'il reprend sa dégustation chocolatée avec des mouvements plus sensuels comme s'il léchait bien autre chose que ce bâtonnet glacé. 

—  Les autres te regardent aussi ! le prévient Stephen. 

Son enthousiasme retombe comme un soufflé, il les a occultés ceux-là. Ce n'était que pour lui. Il se sent rougir.

—  Eh ! Pas de panique, le rassure-t-il lorsqu'il veut s'éloigner de lui. 

Raisonnablement, il termine la crème blanche avant de siroter sa limonade.

—  Finissez vos verres, on va reprendre, prévient Mike, juste avant que la lumière s'éteigne.

La bouche de Stephen a le goût du chocolat, de la bière aussi et si ce n'est pas ce qu'il préfère, c'est bon quand même. Pourtant, il ne se laisse plus emporter par la passion, s'éloigne un peu et se satisfait de sentir sa hanche contre la sienne. Malgré la main que Stephen a posée sur son côté sous son pull, il tente tant bien que mal de comprendre quelque chose au film et n'y arrive pas. Un thriller dont on n'a pas vu la première moitié, ce n'est pas gagné... 

—  Nico ? 

Le chuchotement de Stephen attire son attention. 

—  Il y a un problème ? lui souffle-t-il.

Non. Il n'y en a pas. Juste qu'il n'a pas envie de continuer leurs préliminaires devant douze personnes. Si la semi-obscurité les protège, d'éventuels observateurs auront vite compris et, emporté par la passion, il l'a un peu perdu de vue plus tôt. Il ne veut pas que ça se reproduise.

—  Non, souffle-t-il.

—  Viens, demande-t-il en le tirant vers lui. Nous serons sages comme des images. Promis, se moque-t-il.

Il se blottit contre lui. Sa bouche se pose sur la sienne pour un bref baiser qui, déjà, lui donne des envies d'être bien moins raisonnable. Il soupire.

—  Il faut savoir ce que tu veux, raille Stephen.

Il y a dans sa voix de l'amusement et aussi de la tendresse. Il sent qu'il s’habituera très vite à cette dernière. Ainsi qu'à ces petits noms ridicules dont s'affublent toujours les amoureux et qui souvent le font rire. Sont-ils amoureux ? Bonne question. Il n'a jamais éprouvé ça pour qui que ce soit. Quant à Stephen ? Beaucoup de désir sans l'ombre d'un doute. Après avoir fait l'amour, il espère qu'il restera tout autant de sentiments en lui. 

.

Le film est presque terminé. Stephen aime l'avoir contre lui. Il aime son audace, sa sensualité, son oubli des autres dans la passion, sa confusion lorsqu'il le réalise. Lové sur son flanc, Nicolas est à l'aise. Il compte bien passer la nuit entre ses draps. Et ce même s'il ne veut pas faire l'amour. Il parait en avoir besoin de la même façon que lui. 

D'habitude, ils discutent du film en buvant quelques bières voire quelques verres plus forts après le visionnage de celui-ci. Le problème, c'est que trop préoccupés l'un de l'autre, ils ne l'ont vu aucun des deux. Discussion, il ne peut y avoir de leur part, elle se fera donc sans eux. Nico semble ne pas boire d'alcool. Il cherche ses lèvres qui ne se dérobent pas, au contraire, son petit-ami se presse contre lui avec ardeur. Il a hâte de découvrir plus de ce corps ferme et nerveux dont il caresse la taille, de cette peau souple, chaude et veloutée qui frémit sous sa main. 

—  On s'éclipsera dès qu'on peut, murmure-t-il tout contre son oreille.

Seul un hochement de tête lui répond.

—  Je voudrais dormir avec toi, continue-t-il, même si on ne fait rien ce soir.

Ce qui lui semble de plus en plus improbable. Les doigts de Nico se posent dans sa nuque et il s'impose à sa bouche qui n'attendait que ça. Il n'est pas bavard mais ses réactions lui plaisent, tout comme son soupir quand lui effleure, curieux, une partie de son anatomie qui déforme le jean de son petit-ami de la plus belle des façons.

.

Ce n'était pas la meilleure baise de sa vie mais c'était leur première fois. Ils en avaient trop envie, étaient trop fébriles, trop empressés. Pourtant il y avait ce petit truc en plus qui fait toute la différence. Ce sentiment encore timide qui naît en eux pour l'autre. Ils s'entendront bien au lit. Ce n'est que le début de leurs nuits, de leur relation. Il s'écarte un peu de Nico et regarde ce corps qu'il vient d'aimer. Du bout des doigts, il effleure le cou, la poitrine lisse, les pectoraux bien dessinés mais pas trop, le ventre plat, le sexe au repos dans son écrin pileux foncé, il remonte jusqu'à l'aisselle moite et soigneusement épilée. Il l'apprend. Tout ce qu'il découvre correspond à ce qu'il attendait. Il sait qu'il n'oubliera plus le satin de sa peau, son expression affamée lorsque le désir monte, la mouillure du bas de son dos alors que ses propres mains le pressaient en lui, ses yeux qui s'agrandissent encore quand l'orgasme le prend. Et son odeur d'après l'amour qu'il respire jusqu'à l'ivresse. 

—  Tu as un corps superbe, constate-t-il.

Son amant ne se trouble plus sous son regard, sous ses caresses, au contraire il se tend vers lui. Il n'en a pas eu assez, lui non plus. Avant de mieux le connaître, il trouvait à Nicolas un côté attendrissant, celui de la timidité pourtant il croyait, s'il se laissait aller à son penchant, devoir l'en affranchir pour avoir une relation normale au point de vue physique. Un homme timoré dans son lit n'aurait pas fait son affaire, il doit le reconnaître. C'est loin d'être le cas. Lorsqu'ils se sont retrouvés, à moitié nus, au creux des draps, il y a eu un moment d'hésitation, de gêne mais le désir et un ou deux baisers ont très vite occulté leur indécision et ils se sont laissé emporter par la passion. 

—  Viens, mon cœur, souffle-t-il à l'attirant vers lui, viens. 

L'enthousiasme qu'il met à se coller à lui le fait sourire. Oui, son homme aime le sexe.

Nicolas effleure la gorge de Stephen, en mordille la peau avant d'y déposer des baisers. Les préliminaires de leur première fois ont été trop courts à son goût. Impatients, avides de l'autre, ils ont privilégié la possession plutôt que la sensualité. Et sa bouche voyage maintenant sur cette peau moite dont il apprend le léger goût de sel. De la base du cou, il remonte jusque derrière l'oreille, en taquine le lobe, redescend en traçant un sillon humide jusqu'à la clavicule. Ses mains insistent sur le torse, pinçant les tétons pendant qu'il lèche ses lèvres en coups de langue mutins. Il franchit leur barrage et explore avec volupté sa bouche, elle a la saveur unique, douce et sucrée du plaisir et bouleverse ses sens. Il frôle le sexe qui a durci à nouveau. Le mouvement des hanches qui vient en réponse le fait frémir d'impatience. 

Le baiser devient ardent, emporté, presque violent. Baiser de feu. Les mains de Stephen parcourent son dos et le bas de ses reins provoquant des frémissements, remontent sur ses épaules alors que lui amorce sa descente inexorable vers son but. Au passage, il gratifie le nombril de quelques légères traces humides, souffle doucement dessus. Ses mains maintiennent ses hanches, sa joue posée sur le pubis, il regarde ce sexe au sommet luisant. Enfin, il aspire les gouttes de precum qui perlent au bout du gland, puis sa bouche happe celui-ci de façon avide, de son pouce et son index formant un anneau, il caresse sa hampe. Il lèche enfin sur toute la longueur la virilité, avant de revenir à son sommet. Stephen geint son plaisir. De sa seconde main, il palpe délicatement les bourses gonflées, les faisant rouler sous ses doigts. Quand il estime que Stephen est près d'atteindre la volupté, il laisse le tout, provoquant une protestation qu'il occulte, il remonte le long de son flanc, se couche sur lui, sexe durci contre sexe durci. Bloquant ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête, il se frotte contre son corps avec emportement, investissant sa bouche avec passion. Il veut retrouver la moiteur serrée de son intimité, cette félicité indicible qui l'a envahi quand il l'a pris et cette fois la savourer jusqu'à ne plus tenir.

Toutefois, Stephen ne l'entend pas ainsi et d'un coup de rein, inverse leurs positions. C'est lui qui est étendu sous sa peau brûlante de désir. Sa caresse sur sa virilité lui fait oublier son but premier. Il n'est plus que sensations, il n'est plus que ce sexe qui pulse dans la main de son amant. 

Stephen aime le regard un peu vague de Nicolas qui se perd dans la jouissance qu'il lui apporte. Il s'arrache à cette vision enivrante afin de lécher à son tour la hampe pendant qu'il effleure l'intérieur de ses cuisses puis il caresse le scrotum et enfin la barrière de son intimité du bout des doigts la massant doucement pour la distendre. Il saisit le tube à côté du lit. Un peu de lubrifiant, puis il y introduit l'index. Changeant de position, il délaisse le sexe pour remplacer le doigt par sa langue pour la feuille de rose et provoque chez Nicolas un râle rauque de plaisir qui le bouleverse. 

—  Viens, viens...

Son avidité l'émeut, pourtant, il n'y répondra pas.

—  Chut, laisse moi faire ! murmure-t-il en enduisant à nouveau ses doigts, dont deux cette fois le pénètrent et il reprend sa caresse le long de la virilité gonflée.

Pour lui faire oublier l'intrusion un peu douloureuse, il reprend son sexe en bouche lorsqu'un troisième les rejoint, mais le bassin de Nicolas devance les mouvements de ces envahisseurs qui explorent son intimité chaude. Il aime son instinct. Sa respiration est erratique et bientôt une mélopée de geignements accompagne ses élans saccadés. 

—  Steph...

Il l'appelle. Il le veut. Il recueille l'ambroisie qui glisse sur son gland de belle façon, remonte le long de son corps et en partage à sa bouche le goût enivrant. Il place les chevilles de Nicolas sur ses épaules et se positionne à l'entrée de la barrière distendue puis force doucement le barrage, plongeant dans le fourreau brûlant avec un râle de volupté. Nicolas avec fougue vient au devant de lui avec un cri de félicité. Il commence des aller-et-retour d'une lenteur exaspérante, approfondissant le contact, cherchant le bon angle pour atteindre son centre du plaisir. Quand enfin il le masse, il voit les yeux de son Nico s'agrandir de jouissance. Il se mord les lèvres pour ne pas crier sa victoire de le voir ainsi perdu dans ses délices, arqué vers lui, ses ongles labourant les draps froissés auxquels il se cramponne. Et lorsqu'il baisse les paupières semblant se retirer loin de lui, il ne le supporte pas.

—  Regarde moi, donne-moi tes yeux que je vois leur éclat, gronde-t-il.

Il effleure autant qu'il le peut la prostate, faisant monter le plaisir. Quand les mains de Nicolas se posent dans le creux de ses reins afin de lui imposer des mouvements plus rapides, il exauce son souhait. Ses aller-et-retour se font fougueux, presque violents. Comme une houle, le plaisir l'envahit en vagues brûlantes et quand il se sent proche de la jouissance, il caresse le sexe de son amant pour que son bien-être soit complet. Pour la première fois, il lui murmure des mots fous, des mots éternels à maintes reprises dits et que l'on pense à chaque fois plus vrais que pour les autres. Et des mots tout semblables répondent aux siens. Union des corps, union des âmes qui parachève la sensualité du moment... 

Stephen guette la montée de la jouissance ultime sur le visage de son amant. Il ne sait plus qui gémit son plaisir, qui geint sa volupté, qui crie plus fort que l'autre. Quand approche l'orgasme, ils ne se lâchent plus des yeux multipliant leurs voluptueuses sensations par la vue de celles de l'autre et lorsqu'il sent la sève monter dans le membre érigé et la semence en jaillir sur sa main, il se laisse aller à la délivrance avec un grand cri tandis que l'anneau de chair de Nicolas se resserre autour de sa virilité augmentant l'extase qui le fait défaillir. Encore deux ou trois mouvements lents pour limiter ce sentiment d'abandon, de vide ressenti quand l'autre se retire, il se laisse aller sur lui et goûte à sa bouche, de façon indolente, ce miel, cette douce félicité d'après l'orgasme, moment inégalable de partage amoureux.

Nicolas reprend pied lové contre le grand corps de Stephen. En gestes larges et doux, il caresse sa peau recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur, apaise les frémissements qui toujours l'agitent. 

—  Wouaw, murmure-t-il.

—  Mais encore ? lui demande tendrement Stephen.

—  Tu cherches des compliments ?

—  Cela ne fait pas de mal, se moque-t-il doucement en s'étirant contre lui, avant de se mettre sur le dos et de l'attirer sur lui. 

Il se blottit en sa chaleur. Il ne sait quoi dire. Comment exprimer ce qu'il a ressenti entre ses bras ? Il n'en est pas capable. C'était un moment unique. Voilà, c'est ça. C'était Stephen et personne d'autre. A aucun instant, il ne l'a perdu de vue même égaré dans le plaisir immense qu'il lui a apporté. Tous ces gestes, ces mots, ces regards, ces plaintes... n'appartiennent qu'à lui. Ne sont que lui. 

—  Je suis amoureux, lui souffle-t-il avec un petit rire paisible.

Sidéré, Stephen ne sait que répondre devant cet aveu fait avec autant de légèreté. Est-il sérieux ? 

  
  


Stephen est assis devant ce pâtre qu'il ne connaît que trop maintenant. Il a si fréquemment accueilli son homme quand il venait chercher réconfort auprès de lui après une de leurs disputes. Elles ont été nombreuses la première année. La cohabitation avec les autres a rendu les débuts bien plus difficiles que prévu. Il a dû abandonner une partie de ses illusions et reconnaître que Nico avait raison. Nul n'était homophobe en paroles, excepté Val. Ce n'est pourtant pas d'elle qu'ils ont le plus subi jour après jour. Mike a été le seul à ne rien changer dans son comportement. Leurs colocataires, à des degrés divers, les ont ignorés, méprisés, enviés peut-être. Il ne peut que remercier son compagnon de son opiniâtreté, de sa confiance, de son amour. Jamais il n'a douté ou s'il l'a fait, il ne le lui a pas dit.

Après la troisième ou quatrième altercation qu'ils ont eue, il l'a suivi, curieux de savoir auprès de qui il trouvait réconfort, bien marri de réaliser qu'une fois encore il s'était trompé. Nicolas avait tu sa colère pour lui présenter l'homme fier, ils avaient discuté longuement sous son regard imperturbable. Il avait découvert une nouvelle facette de son chéri, calme, sûr de lui. Elle l'avait tant troublé qu'il ne pourrait le décrire. Il n'en avait été que plus amoureux et ils étaient rentrés plus unis, plus proches au grand dam de leurs colocataires. 

Souvent, par la suite, ils s'étaient retrouvés en cet endroit. Certain de son bon droit, Nico ne se laissait pas dire ensuite il sortait, le plantant là, seul avec sa colère, avec sa rancœur, puis très vite ses remords. A aucun moment, il n'a remis en cause ses propres sentiments, il l'aimait. Alors, il lui emboîtait le pas, afin de s'excuser de ses soupçons, de sa jalousie, de sa possessivité. De sa muflerie aussi. Par tous les temps, il le trouvait là, immobile, faisant face au géant de bronze. Plus émouvant que jamais. Il le prenait entre ses bras. Il s'en voulait de ses mouvements d'humeur, Nicolas le savait. Petit à petit, il a appris à lui faire confiance.

  
  


Au mois de juin suivant, ils ont loué un studio et vécu loin des méchancetés, des ragots, des insinuations qui distillaient leur poison en son esprit. Oubliant peu à peu les mesquineries quotidiennes, les petits gestes de rejet qui les blessait plus sûrement que des insultes. Ils aspiraient à une vie à deux sereine, ils l'ont bâtie jour après jour et bientôt le pâtre les a vus moins souvent. 

Aujourd'hui, autre chose l'amène devant lui. Il est seul. L'avenir l'effraye. Tellement. 

Ils s'étaient installés dans une routine amoureuse que rien ne semblait vouloir ébranler et puis voilà, au bout de cinq ans, tout change. C'était inéluctable, ce n'en est pas plus facile pour autant. Et il vient là faire ses adieux à une partie de sa vie. De leur vie. C'est une page qui se tourne définitivement, une page de bonheur, la suivante sera construite d'incertitudes, d'espoir ou pas du tout. Une première larme coule le long de sa joue. Il ne veut pas le perdre. Son homme. Sa vie.

—  Ai-je bien fait, crois-tu ? demande-t-il à la statue qui ne lui répond guère. Ou ai-je tout foutu en l'air ? Une relation à distance ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne pourrais pas. Je ne pourrais pas, murmure-t-il tête baissée, en frottant nerveusement ses baskets sur le sol.  
  
  


Il se sent las, incertain. Son regard effleure la forêt autour de lui mais ne s'y arrête pas. Il ne voit rien. Il est nerveux. C'est même plus que ça. Depuis plus d'une semaine, il est anxieux. Depuis qu'il a son master en poche. Il ne peut s'en empêcher. Il a foi en Nicolas pourtant une petite voix pernicieuse lui dit que peut-être... Bien qu'il l'ait voulu ainsi. Il a désiré qu'il prenne le temps de réfléchir, de peser le pour et le contre sans qu'il soit à ses côtés. Hier, les résultats de Nico enfin connus, ils ont fêté leur réussite respective ensemble, sont allé au restaurant, ont ouvert une bouteille de champagne que son compagnon avait achetée en prévision puis ils ont fait l'amour jusqu'au bout de leurs forces et ce matin, il a déserté le studio lui laissant une lettre sur l'oreiller. Il s'est éloigné. Il fixe sa montre, c'est l'heure du rendez-vous qu'il lui a fixé.

  
  


Une main se pose sur son épaule, quelqu'un s'assied sur l'herbe, contre son flanc. Son corps chaud, familier, s’appuie sur lui. Lui. Il est là. Il ferme les yeux. Nicolas passe le revers de l'index sur sa joue pour cueillir les larmes qu'il n'a pas essuyées.

—  Oui.

Il sait à quoi il répond. Son cœur tressaute de joie dans sa poitrine. Une partie de lui se refuse pourtant à y croire.

—  Tu ne regretteras rien ?

—  Non.

Il fixe la statue. Il ne veut pas le regarder. Il voudrait lui dire une fois encore tout ce qu'ils vont affronter, tout ce qu'il va abandonner mais n'en trouve plus la force. Il a déjà tout écrit.

—  ...

—  Steph...

—  Je crève de trouille ! Je ne veux pas te perdre, lance-t-il enfin. Je crains que tu ne t'adaptes pas. Il y a la barrière de la langue, il y a les mœurs différentes, il y a... 

—  Chut..., fait la voix tendre de son amant. Je suis au courant de cela. Ces dernières années, j'ai vu l'Irlande quand nous y sommes allés en vacances. Ses bons comme ses mauvais côtés. J'ai rencontré ta famille pour qui je ne suis pas le partenaire idéal parce que je suis un homme, parce que je suis étranger. Parce qu'ils sont fervents catholiques et que je suis athée. Tu vas les mettre devant le fait accompli, cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que ça leur plaise. Ce ne sera pas facile mais tu es là. Nous ne vivrons pas avec eux de toute façon. C'est toi mon mari et, de toi, je sais à quoi m'attendre, raille-t-il doucement. 

De sa main posée sur sa nuque en un geste qui lui est habituel, Nicolas l'attire vers lui. Vers sa bouche. Il le repousse calmement, puisant dans ses dernières ressources de quoi aller au bout de cette conversation. 

—  Dans ton boulot aussi ? ricane-t-il. 

—  Non. Ce sera une découverte pourtant, j'y suis préparé. Lorsque j'ai décidé de faire un second master, c'était dans le but de t'attendre, il te restait trois ans avant de terminer. Si j'ai choisi de me spécialiser dans les applications en médecine, c'est en toute connaissance de cause. L'Irlande fait partie du Conseil européen pour la recherche nucléaire mais le seul programme auquel elle participe est la recherche médicale, précise son Nico.

—  Tu avais prévu qu'égoïstement, je te demanderais de m'épouser ici (1) et ensuite de me suivre ? s'exclame-t-il stupéfait.

—  Je te sais par cœur, mon amour. Toi, ta soif de stabilité. Ta famille te manque, ton frère surtout. Chaque fois que nous rentrons, tu es triste pendant un long moment. Il fallait que l'un de nous se décide. Cela fait plus de quatre ans que nous vivons ensemble, tu croyais que ça pouvait s'arrêter là, comme ça ? Sous prétexte que nous avions fini nos études ? Que tout d'un coup, j'allais ne plus t'aimer ? interroge son homme, la voix vibrante de passion. Si tu m'avais posé la question de vive-voix et m'avait laissé te répondre de suite, tu le saurais depuis hier soir et je ne te trouverais pas en train de monologuer devant une statue de bronze. Tu le saurais même depuis belle lurette mais tu n'as jamais voulu faire des projets à long terme de peur qu'ils ne se concrétisent pas. Dès que j'essayais d'aborder le sujet, tu fuyais. J'ai renoncé à t'en parler. J'ai attendu. Je savais que tôt ou tard, on y arriverait. Il t'aura fallu toutes ces années pour espérer un chemin commun et la perspective de notre séparation pour enfin oser évoquer l'avenir, murmure Nicolas en le serrant contre lui alors qu'il se libère de son angoisse en sanglotant entre ses bras, se maudissant de sa faiblesse. Allez, viens, rentrons chez nous. Nous avons tant de choses à organiser en deux mois : un mariage, un séjour en Poitou puis un déménagement. 

—  Tu ne lui dis pas adieu ? interroge-t-il en montrant la statue. 

—  Il y a longtemps que c'est fait et plus longtemps encore que pour trouver du courage, du réconfort, je plonge dans tes yeux, raille son Nico avec tendresse. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (1). Le 3 janvier 2003, la Belgique a commencé à autoriser les mariages de couples homosexuels étrangers seulement si leur pays d'origine permettaient ces unions. La nouvelle législation, appliquée depuis octobre 2004, autorise tous les couples à se marier en Belgique à partir du moment où l'un des époux a vécu au moins trois mois sur le territoire belge.


End file.
